


To you

by eris_discordia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akashi Seijuurou & Kagami Taiga Friendships, Akashi and Kagami are Business Partner, Aomine Daiki & Kagami Taiga Friendship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris_discordia/pseuds/eris_discordia
Summary: His eyes all at the city view in the night when he heard the voice calling for his name. Yet, he ignored the call. His mind is in a mess right now and the person behind him is also one of the causes.He let out a long sigh when he felt the heat right beside him. He leaned a bit towards the body heat, trying really hard to not pull and smell the comforting smell.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta, side Aomine Daiki/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	To you

His eyes all at the city view in the night when he heard the voice calling for his name. Yet, he ignored the call. His mind is in a mess right now and the person behind him is also one of the causes. 

He let out a long sigh when he felt the heat right beside him. He leaned a bit towards the body heat, trying really hard to not pull and smell the comforting smell. 

“Don’t you have an important event tomorrow? Why are you still awake?” He just shrugged his shoulders in response. He heard the snort and he can’t help but look at the other trying to conceal his laughter. 

“I forgot that Kagamicchi can’t sleep if he is either excited or has something in mind.” How long since the last time he saw the blondie make that soft face? Or even laugh? Actually, when was the last time they even talk  _ talk _ ? 

Their work schedule never synchronized in these past few weeks. They hardly see each other even though they live together. From the other’s appearance, he hasn’t changed his fancy clothing. 

“I read the news, Kise,” he uttered out. And he wished he never said them when he saw the blank expression on the older face. 

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” he can’t help asking. Because that’s what has been bothering him since he read the news. He asked both Kuroko and Aomine during one of the meetings (which consist of basketball, foods and games). None of them even have a clue about what happened. And for god sake, he went and asked Akashi. Unfortunately, that bastard only made him more confused than ever. 

“I do. I can't explain right now, but I need you to trust me.” He bit his lower lip before letting out a heavy sigh and lay his head on Kise’s shoulder. 

“I really hope you do.” 

“Don’t worry. Kagamicchi only needs to focus on the grand event tomorrow or else Akashicchi will kill you.” 

They both stayed at the balcony for a while before Kise dragged him in and tried to make him sleep even just for a few hours. 

***

“Do you have any plans for Ryouta’s birthday?” 

His head lifted to look at the redhead in front of him. Ryouta’s birthday? His mind tried to remember what date was today and jumped when he realised that Kise’s birthday was just right around the corner. And from the smirk on Akashi’s face, he knew that the redhead knew he didn’t have any plan at all. 

“I can help you with that, but with a price.” He looked at Akashi suspiciously. Still, he can’t help but agree after listening to Akashi's plan. 

***

He still wondered how Akashi was able to pull the string to make not only Kise schedule free for the whole week but also all Miracles and their significant others to drag all of them to LA. He still can’t believe the only price he needed to pay to the demon just to take over Akashi’s work for a few weeks. Though, those weeks were hell for him. 

As for right now, he wished that he was with Kise and not with a sulking Aomine. If he thought the usual Aomine was annoying, this Aomine was ten times more annoying than usual. He silently cursed Kuroko to let him handle Aomine alone. And also Kise for making Aomine into this. 

“Oi Ahomine. We’re here so stop sulking already.”

“I’m not sulking!” Yeah, as if he believed him when the dumbass has the nerve to pout after saying that. He wished the ball he threw would kiss that Aho’s face. It will make a beautiful mark on that idiot's face. 

***

He heard the scream of his name before he felt the impact of someone tackling him. As he caught off guard, he didn’t have time to brace himself and ended up falling into the floor. 

“Yui,” he groaned. Really, how Aomine can handle this girl is totally a wonder. Maybe growing up together with Momoi-san helps him with that. Thank god the girl released him from the crushing hug and found another victim (Aomine) to attack. 

The scowl on his face appeared when he saw the mirth on Kise’s face. He’s sure this blondie’s idea for Yui’s sudden attack. That and also knowing him with Aomine the whole day. Really, those two know how to make his life miserable. 

“And yet you still help them get together.” He only let out tsk as he was not able to deny that statement. Although, the sight of Aomine and Yui stuck together made him  _ almost _ throw something to the couple. They finally separate from each other only for Aho asking him for the food. Along with others in the room.

Just how many times he needs to remind them that he’s not their goddam chef?! 

***

Spending the whole day with Kise and only Kise was great. The whole day just two of them on his birthday? Hell yeah. Even though Akashi’s the one that helped him with all of this. He didn’t care. 

Seeing the surprise face of the blondie when the waiter brought the cake out was really worth it. If they end up not sleeping during the whole night, he doesn't care. Though… he felt like he missed an opportunity or something. 

***

He immediately fell on the nearest couch. He let out a groan when Akashi told him to move to the guest room. There’s no way he wanted to move anytime soon from the coach. Except, his phone ringing. And the ringtone he set only for one person. 

He can hear the amusement out from the other side of the phone when he just groaned the caller’s name once he picked up the call. 

“Kagamicchi! Yuicchi -” he tried to focus on what the idiot was blabbering about but the exhaustion finally catching up and Kise’s voice only served as a lullaby. He felt like he missed something important.

***

He can’t point it out but he felt like something might happen today. Especially when Akashi kept giving him a weird smile. He’s not sure if that is good news or bad news to him. 

When Akashi invites him for dinner, his suspicions only increase but he’s not an idiot to reject free food. Once they arrived at Akashi’s mansion (there’s no way this is not a mansion even though the redhead keeps insisting otherwise), his mind swirling of what event that made all the Miracles gathered here. Because he definitely recognised those cars parked at the garage (or is it a car park?). 

He can’t believe he forgot his own birthday. And to think that they remembered and made a party for him… 

He wasn’t aware of the change of the mood until Kise standing in front of him with his whole body screaming anxious. He was barely able to let out Kise’s name when Kise called his name without the stupid nickname. No, scratch that. His breath blew away when Kise called his given name. Because Kise NEVER called him Taiga. 

“Um… when we both started dating, you playfully said that we should see how long we'll be together after we both talked about our past relationship. In fact, our whole relationship started when we joked about us together. To think we’ve been together for years… and to be honest, I don’t think I want to be with anyone other than you. These past few months with people and the news thinking Yui and me were an item have really bothered me. I want them to know I’m yours, now and forever. So… will you let the whole world know you’re mine - by marrying me?”

If he thought Kise already blew away him by calling his name, he didn’t prepare for the whole proposal. His mind stopped to function for a while and the first action he did when his mind was to pull Kise for the kiss before screamed yes. 

***

He looked at the news of Kise and Yui ‘dating’ with a frown. He wasn’t sure how in the world he missed this news. When he told Kise he read the news before, he meant the news of him and his agency. Which that agency now owned by his and Akashi’s company. He didn’t want to know how. 

He threw the phone somewhere on the couch. Who cares about that stupid news. Now, he needed to hunt his fiance before that idiot decided to burn the house. 

***


End file.
